How soon is now
by Juanitagleek
Summary: Brittany es nueva en Mckinley y está acostumbrada a ser tratada como una perdedora hasta que un día su camino se cruza con una de las chicas más populares en su escuela. ¿Qué pasa cuando esa popularidad se ve en riesgo?


**A/N: Hola a todos! Bueno, mi nombre es Juanita y también soy alcohólica. Haha mentira, este es mi primer fic, se me ocurrió hace más o menos un mes y ya tengo un par de capítulos escritos. El nombre del fic es por una canción de The Smiths que me encanta. Ando con poca creatividad cuando de nombres se trata y la estaba escuchando cuando escribí este capítulo así que aquí está. Los capítulos no tendrán nombre, ya me fue suficiente difícil encontrarle uno a la historia, haha. Todas las reviews son bienvenidas, críticas, sugerencias, todo. Disfruten :D**

Brittany S. Pierce se encontraba en su penúltimo año escolar. De las más inteligentes de su clase y con intereses muy particulares. Es muy difícil tratar de encerrar a Brittany dentro de los trillados estereotipos de los adolescentes de su edad. Con 17 años, es una persona muy audaz, decir que es una _nerd_ sería faltarle a la verdad. Aunque su coeficiente es más alto que el de cualquiera de su clase, ella no sigue ese molde. Sí, le gustan los comics, anime, manga, superhéroes, todo el paquete.

Sin embargo, físicamente podría ser confundida con un miembro de los _Cheerios_. Por su amor y dedicación al baile, su cuerpo es fenomenal. Cualquiera que la vea detenidamente puede dar fe de esto. Rubia, piel blanca y de ojos azules. Un poco más alta que el promedio.

_Pero no es una rubia cualquiera._

A pesar de que tiene algunos amigos, es una persona solitaria, muy independiente. Y así le gusta. Desde que llegó a Mckinley hace un par de meses ha aprendido a vivir su día en medio de sus pensamientos. Sólo abre su boca para lo estrictamente necesario. Es mejor así.

Su padre, un Dr. Sumamente reconocido e importante recibió una oferta de trabajo muy tentadora, pero aceptarla implicaba que tenían que mudarse de Houston a Ohio. Un cambio en las vidas de toda la familia.

Su madre, Susan, apoyó ciegamente la decisión del Señor Pierce a pesar de las numerosas insistencias por parte de Brittany para que se quedaran.

Los papás de Brittany siempre fueron muy protectores de su hija. También tienen un hijo, Nick. Un pequeño rubio que es la luz de su casa. Pero con Brittany es diferente. Ella tiene un brillo especial en sus ojos, algo que atrae e inspira amor. Son una familia muy unida. Más ahora que son nuevos en la ciudad.

Como es bien sabido, Brittany no tenía muchos amigos en Houston, pero se sentía cómoda. Había vivido allí desde que era pequeña y conocía su ambiente, las calles, la gente. Emily era su mejor amiga, las dos tenían una extraña manera de comprenderse, incluso sin palabras. Iban a la misma escuela y sus casas no se encontraban muy lejos. Así había sido siempre. Al menos hasta que fueron separadas por cientos de kilómetros.

Por otro lado, estaba Mark, el antiguo novio de la rubia. Un buen muchacho, al menos por fuera. La quería mucho y ella a él, pero nunca tuvieron _esa_ chispa.

Sabiendo que la despedida era inminente, Emily y Brittany empezaron a distanciarse. No era lo ideal pero al menos no dolería tanto.

Mark no sabía que Brittany iba a mudarse, ella planeaba contárselo esa tarde, pero las cosas tomaron un giro repentino.

**_Flashback_**

Después de un largo día de estudio y de despedirse de Emily, Brittany condujo hasta la casa de su novio. Entró como lo hacía siempre, sin hacer sonar el timbre de la enorme mansión. Después de todo, los padres de Mark la conocían y le tenían mucha confianza.

Subió las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo que conducía al cuarto de Mark. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se preparó psicológicamente para darle la noticia a su novio, sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

Abrió lentamente la puerta para toparse con él, su novio, con el que había compartido tanto y en quien había confiado siempre. Pero no estaba solo, se encontraba con una compañera de su colegio con quien habría cruzado un par de palabras en alguna ocasión.

Brittany intentó ordenar las piezas del rompecabezas para lograr entender la escena y la magnitud de lo que estaba viendo. De la nada, todo fue muy claro para ella. Mark no era quien ella pensaba y la persona a quien había querido tanto la estaba engañando en esos momentos.

─ ¡MARK! – Gritó la rubia desconcertada.

Inmediatamente, su novio pegó un salto y se quitó de encima a Sarah, la desconocida que había logrado odiar con tanta rapidez.

─ ¡Brittany, lo puedo explicar! –

Acto seguido, Brittany le dio la espalda a tan desagradable escena y caminó tan rápido como pudo, conteniendo sus lágrimas inútilmente.

Se nos dice que la confianza y la cercanía nos vuelven vulnerables. Brittany no podía estar en desacuerdo con esa afirmación. Se sentía estúpida, defraudada.

Como pudo abrió la puerta del conductor de su carro y subió a él antes que Mark la lograra alcanzar, medio desnudo.

Aceleró sin destino alguno con una mente atiborrada de imágenes que le gustaría borrar, tomó su teléfono y rápidamente le escribió a Emily. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

**_EMS. TE NECESITO. VOY PARA TU CASA_**

**_─ Britanny_**

Pocos minutos después bajó de su auto frente a la casa de su amiga, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando, _¿Por qué a ella?_

Después de un par de días desde lo ocurrido, Brittany se sintió aliviada por su viaje. Quería escapar del dolor y ¿qué mejor manera que iniciar una nueva vida en otro lugar?

Al menos eso esperaba.

Despedirse de su amiga y de sus compañeros fue muy difícil. Su vida había sido feliz hasta hace unos días atrás y a pesar de querer irse, le resultó inevitable no pensar en cuánto iba a extrañar todo. Su casa, su vida.

**_Fin Flashback_**

Aunque nunca volvió a hablar con su novio, siempre tuvo muchas dudas respecto de la escena que tuvo que presenciar. Preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a preguntar y respuestas que simplemente no iba a obtener.

La única solución fue no volver a confiar. Confiar no había resultado bien y no pretendía volver a ser vulnerable. Había confiado equivocadamente y era un error que no quería cometer. _No de nuevo. _

**_Meses antes…_**

Cuando llegó a Ohio, Brittany tenía muchas expectativas. No siempre tenemos la oportunidad de empezar de ceros y no era una oportunidad que pensaba desperdiciar.

Dejando todo su pasado atrás, entró con bastante nerviosismo por las puertas de Mckinley. Como era de suponerse, no conocía a nadie y no estaba acostumbrada a ser la chica nueva.

Caminando por los pasillos de su nueva escuela, Brittany sintió un escalofrío y sin notarlo, se encontraba empapada de un líquido azul.

No sabía qué había pasado. Una vez abrió sus ojos vio un grupo de animadoras en frente, riéndose. Quien parecía ser su líder, una rubia de ojos verdes con un recipiente blanco en sus manos le habló, pero Brittany estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos intentando descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin éxito.

─ ¡Hey nueva! ¡Te estoy hablando! – Dijo la animadora con una sonrisa maliciosa. Al parecer la nueva es sorda o muda…

Brittany sacudió su cabeza confundida.

─ ¡Bienvenida a Mckinley! – Entonó el grupo de animadoras, retirándose y soltando carcajadas mientras se alejaban.

Brittany no esperaba una calurosa fiesta de bienvenida a su nueva escuela, pero lo seguro era que eso lo veía venir. Nunca imaginó que en sus primeros minutos dentro de Mckinley iba a recibir una mascarilla azul de un líquido que desconocía.

Intentó buscar un baño, pero no sabía por dónde estaba caminando. Una voz aguda la desconcentró.

─ Por aquí – Dijo la voz.

Brittany volteó su cabeza y vio a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules que le señalaba una puerta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la siguió y entró al baño. Agarró tantas toallas desechables como pudo y empezó a limpiarse. Al mirar el espejo notó que su cara había adquirido una tonalidad azul. Mojó su rostro y al secarlo se dio cuenta de que la chica que la había guiado se encontraba de pie al lado de la puerta.

─ ¿No me vas a echar algo más en la cara? – Exclamó Brittany enojada.

La castaña sonrió y subió sus manos, mostrándole que estaban vacías.

─ Tranquila, no tengo nada. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Marley – Dijo extendiéndole su mano.

─ Brittany – Dijo la rubia sin devolver el gesto.

No estaba de ánimo para ser amable.

─ ¿Así es como reciben a los nuevos? Qué hospitalidad – Suspiró.

─ Después de un tiempo te acostumbras…-

─ ¿Después de un tiempo? – Preguntó Brittany alzando una ceja.

─Sí, es normal aquí en Mckinley. A veces tenemos suerte y hay días sin _slushies_. Otros no tanto – Dijo señalando a la rubia. Tu eres nueva, eso cambia. Para otros, sólo queda cerrar los ojos y rogar que no se haya metido en tu camisa, sacarlo de ahí es una pesadilla.

Brittany ya había terminado de limpiarse y viendo que Marley, había cruzado la puerta, decidió seguirla.

─ Si no caminas rápido vas a llegar tarde a tu primera clase y créeme, no quieres quedarte en los pasillos una vez suene el timbre – Le dijo Marley seriamente.

Todo parecía tan irreal, ¿Acaso había dejado su vida, que no era tan mala, para llegar a una escuela de locos?

─ ¿Qué clase tienes? – Preguntó Marley al notar que la rubia se había quedado en silencio.

─ Historia – Respondió Brittany leyendo una hoja blanca manchada de azul, con su nuevo horario.

─ Ok, al final del pasillo gira a la izquierda y entra a la cuarta puerta. Adiós, Brittany – Dijo Marly mientras entraba a otro salón.

Brittany estaba confundida. Nada funcionaba como en su anterior escuela y eso no le gustaba. Siguió las instrucciones de la castaña, quien por cierto también la había desconcertado con su inesperada amabilidad.

Su primera clase no estuvo tan mal, la Srta. Bennet le había entregado su libro de trabajo y la había presentado al grupo, momento en que nadie prestó atención.

─ Tal vez no todo es tan malo – Dijo para si misma, saliendo del salón sin darse cuenta del flujo de estudiantes en los pasillos.

─ Más cuidado con tus libros – Se burlaron unas animadoras después de haber empujado a la rubia con su hombro.

Brittany, quien no las había visto, se apuró a recoger sus cosas, que ahora estaban tiradas en el piso, arrepentida por haber cantado victoria tan pronto.

El día terminó y Brittany estaba agradecida por eso. Después de la bienvenida que le habían dado las animadoras, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y cambiar su ropa. En estas circunstancias, no pretendía más que ir a su casillero, guardar sus libros y salir de ese lugar.

Se dirigió al sitio que le habían asignado pero unos pasos antes de llegar notó que el casillero continuo al suyo era propiedad de una animadora, quien en esos momentos se encontraba de espaldas, algo agradecido por Brittany, quien esperó a que la _cheerio_ (Como le decían a las animadoras en éste extraño lugar) se retirara para así poder pasar desapercibida y preferiblemente sin granizados en su cara.

A pesar de que su familia estaba en casa, Brittany cruzó la puerta y sin pronunciar palabra, subió a su habitación.

Cajas y más cajas fue lo que encontró. Había olvidado su reciente mudanza y por tanto soltó un grito de exasperación. No estaba de humor para organizar. Vio su cama sin sábanas o cubiertas y no le importó. Simplemente se recostó, esperando que de un momento a otro todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero la verdad es que todo era normal. Una normalidad a la que tenía que acostumbrarse.

Por fortuna, la mañana siguiente la joven amaneció de buen genio. Había dormido bien y eso siempre la ponía de buen humor. Subió en el auto que sus padres le habían regalado en su cumpleaños número 16 y decidió que todo iba a ser diferete en su escuela el día de hoy. Al fin logró dar con un estacionamiento libre y entró, esperando lo mejor.

Cruzó por las puertas y no recibió ningún líquido en su cara. _Tal vez hoy era su día. _Fue directamente a su casillero pues en su folder había guardado la hoja con su horario y no recordaba cuál era su primera clase.

Al llegar al pasillo en donde estaba su casillero se dio cuenta de la presencia de una joven morena, la animadora que había visto de espalda el día anterior.

Inclinó su cabeza y contempló cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, atormentada por lo que estaba sintiendo. La temperatura de su cara subió repentinamente al ver a la morena quien no tenía expresión alguna en su cara.

Sus ojos tenían una profundidad inimaginable. Como si se pudiera perder en ellos. Y ni hablar de sus labios, un placer prolongadamente apetecido. Éste sentimiento había permanecido oculto. Brittany ni siquiera sabía qué era o si tan solo era real.

Su ritmo cardiaco incrementó. Sentía como su sangre corría más rápido por sus venas. La piel canela de este personaje y su mirada profunda la hicieron sentir un nudo en el estómago.

La cantidad de aire que entraba en sus pulmones no parecía suficiente para aguantar lo que estaba pasando. Pero, _¿Qué estaba pasando_? Se preguntaba Brittany. Sentía como si el tiempo fuera más lento.

Demasiadas reacciones en cadena sucedieron sin que lo pudiera impedir.

─ ¿Se puede saber quién eres? – Exclamó la animadora mirando los ojos azules de la rubia fijamente.

_Su boca es perfecta, _pensaba Brittany.

_Te está hablando, ¡Reacciona! _Gritaba la mente de la rubia, abrumada con lo que estaba ocurriendo. _Di algo, va a pensar que estas loca. ¡Deja de mirarla!_ Batallaba mientras rebuscaba palabras para romper el incómodo silencio.

Sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos sin saber qué decir.

─ ¡Hello! ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Dijo finalmente la morena, simulando golpes en la cabeza de su compañera de casillero.

─ Aha, éste es mi casillero. Soy Brittany – Su voz era seria y concreta pero entrecortada, evidenciando el nerviosismo que sentía.

─ Santana- Reaccionó la morena mirándola fijamente por un minuto que no transcurrió.

Las dos se quedaron viendo por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que una voz resonó en el silencio.

─ Vamos a llegar tarde a la práctica, Lopez. A la entrenadora no le va a gustar.

La rubia que se encargó el día anterior de hacer de la vida un infierno para Brittany estaba interrumpiendo.

La latina se incorporó, cerrando la puerta de su casillero fuerte y quitándole la mirada a esos ojos azules en los que se había sumergido.

Brittany se quedó parada sin saber qué acababa de suceder. _¿Qué te pasó? ¡No!, de ninguna manera_, pensó. De pronto todo se lo estaba imaginando, todo era una mala broma de su cerebro. No podía estar sintiendo esto. _No por una chica. _

Sin embargo su cuerpo no parecía responder, sus manos temblaban y se había quedado inmóvil, intacta. Aunque por su mente parecía como si un tren hubiera pasado y se hubiera llevado todo pensamiento por delante. Todo lo que Brittany tenía construido en su cerebro parecía haberse desplomado por la simple presencia de cierta morena quien ahora monopolizaba su mente.

El día transcurrió sin incidentes. Brittany permaneció callada, pensativa durante todas las clases y para su fortuna nadie la interrumpió.

Nuevamente en su habitación, clavó los ojos en el cielo raso intentando organizar sus pensamientos y más allá, sus sentimientos.

_¿Quién era esta chica y por qué influía tanto en mi cabeza y en mi cuerpo?_ Nunca había cruzado por su mente la posibilidad de que una chica produjera este sentimiento.

Su papá desde que tenía aproximadamente 3 años solía contarle cuentos en donde la princesa estaba destinada a encontrar a su príncipe azul y vivir feliz para siempre. Nunca nombró nada sobre una princesa buscando a otra.

Su cabeza era un caos. Llevaba horas dándole vueltas al asunto, incluso negando su ocurrencia. Intentos fallidos. Brittany no podía quitarse la imagen de la sexy morena de su cabeza.

─ _Santana Lopez_ – Dijo suavemente antes de quedarse dormida esa noche.


End file.
